El Príncipe Hindú
by AnVi.1995
Summary: El demonio observa como el padre le cuenta a su hija una historia antes de dormir. El cuento de un príncipe que la bestia conoce muy bien.


**Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen.**

 **Hola, les recomiendo que lean el fanfic Diabólicas Inspiraciones, antes de leer esta historia.**

* * *

 **El Príncipe Hindú.**

 _Hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo atrás, en una época donde la televisión no existía; vivía un Príncipe que muy poco conocía del mundo._

 _Era uno de los muchos hijos del Gran Rey de Bengala, pero su padre ni su madre les prestaban mucha atención, lo que lograba que el pobre niño se sintiera solo y triste; al ser un príncipe, tampoco podía jugar con los demás niños y sus hermanos estaban con sus respectivas madres, él solo tenía una amiga, ella era Menna._

 _Amaba jugar con Menna, ella lo escuchaba y le daba el amor que sus padres nunca le dieron; el príncipe era dichoso por ser tener por lo menos a un solo amigo, ya no estaba solo._

 _Los años pasaron y el pequeño príncipe creció para volverse un joven muy apuesto; muchas muchachas lo querían pero él solo tenía ojos para Menna, le gustaba como sus cabellos negros se movían con la brisa y amaba su sonrisa._

 _Si, el príncipe estaba en amor por ella, aunque a veces ni él mismo lo sabía; era muy tonto e inmaduro para saberlo. La mayoría del tiempo solo pensaba en él, cosa que era terrible._

 _Aun así, su corazón era noble, salvó la vida de un hombre condenado y lo volvió su sirviente; el hombre prometió seguirlo por siempre, hasta el final. Para el príncipe, aquel hombre era también su amigo._

 _Un día, buscó por todas partes a Menna, pero no la encontró, había desaparecido._

 _No sabía qué hacer, hasta que un día, tuvo noticias que había sido raptada y llevada a Inglaterra; él tenía que rescatarla, no podía dejar de pensar en lo mal que la estaría pasando en aquel lugar, sola y desprotegida; así que un día, tomó sus cosas y se fue con su fiel sirviente a Inglaterra._

 _Llegaron en un diciembre frío a aquella tierra lejana, pero a él no le importaba, solo quería encontrarla._

 _Al pasar los días, el príncipe, conoció nuevos amigos, amigos que desde el primer momento lo decidieron ayudar en la búsqueda de Menna, perseveraron tanto, que un día, la encontraron._

 _Menna estaba bien, así que el príncipe hindú le pidió que volvieran a casa, a lo que ella… se negó._

 _"¿Qué pasa Menna?" le preguntó el príncipe a ella, no entendía la razón por la que su Menna no quisiera volver, tal vez los que la raptaron le habían hecho algo, pero no fue así._

 _El pobre joven príncipe, fue rechazado por la mujer que más había querido en su vida, ella no quería volver a su tierra porque en primer lugar, se había casado con alguien más, a parte que quería ser libre y no seguir cuidando de él._

 _Aquello destrozó el corazón del príncipe, tanto esfuerzo para nada, viajó a un nuevo lugar para rescatarla y al final, ella no quería ser rescatada, nunca fue un rescate._

 _El príncipe sufrió, pero luego, al darse cuenta de la cantidad de personas increíbles que había conocido, los nuevos amigos y las aventuras que había vivido, se dio cuenta que todo había valido la pena, no tenía que volver a aquel palacio. En esa Inglaterra, un amigo suyo le dio un techo y comida, otro lo aconsejó y otros lo hicieron sentir parte de una familia._

 _La familia que nunca en la vida había tenido, así que él se quedó, vivió en una hermosa casa y con los años se casó con alguna dulce mujer, tuvo muchos hijos y pasó sus días feliz para siempre,_ aun contando esa historia, el padre no logró que su pequeña hija se quedara dormida, más bien, había logrado que la niña quisiera jugar. La pequeña de ojos grandes y cabello castaños; se sentía muy despierta.

 _¿Esta es la casa donde vivió el príncipe, verdad?_ , preguntó la pequeña con una sonrisa enorme mientras abrazaba su osito de felpa.

 _Exacto,_ le dijo el padre mientras éste acariciaba los cabellos de su hija, eran esas pocas veces donde el trabajo le permitía compartir con su segunda mujercita especial.

 _¿Crees que algún día tenga unos amigos como los del príncipe?_ , preguntó la niña inocente sin saber lo que aquello significaba.

 _Claro que sí, Kathy,_ dijo el padre sonriendo mientras que su hija por fin se iba quedando dormida por las caricias que le hacía en su cabello. Ella era su tesoro, adoraba contarle aquella historia que su padre le contó a él.

Miró como su hija se quedó dormida y se dispuso a salir de la habitación cuando una pequeña voz lo detuvo; era la niña, quien había despertado al sentir que su padre se alejaba, no quería que se fuera, tenía miedo que algún monstruo saliera por debajo de su cama o una mano aterradora abriera el armario.

Su padre la calmó diciéndole que nada podía hacerle daño, esos monstruos no vendrían por ella ni se la llevarían a ningún lugar. Ojala hubiera sido cierto, ojala el padre hubiera tenido la verdad. La niña se acomodó en su cama y se cubrió con las sabanas color marfil, su padre dejó la luz del pasillo encendido y ella durmió inocente del mundo cruel que le rodeaba.

* * *

Las imágenes continuaron en movimiento, eran muchas pero ya faltaba poco para que la _película_ terminara. El demonio miraba impasible aquella historia tan alterada pero tan conocida por él, cada tanto miraba a la mujer que aún seguía petrificada por la presencia de aquel ser de rojo. Ella en ningún momento soltó las manos de su padre ya muerto, no lo quería hacer, a pesar que sabía que era inútil; no quería dejarlo ir.

El demonio, miró a su Amo y éste le devolvió la mirada; tal vez el mundo era en realidad pequeño. Las casualidades existían.

La cinta llegó a su fin, los últimos momentos fueron los más intensos, pero el demonio mayor no podía dejar de pensar en aquella mujer que solo callaba su pesar, ignorante de lo que ellos veían. Esa dulce mujer melancólica que lloraba en silencio.

Deseó por un pequeño segundo protegerla, pero aquello sería incumplir con su naturaleza de demonio, él estaba ahí para corromper, no para ayudar, entonces, si era así; ¿Por qué le incomodaba verla de esa manera?

El individuó de rojo se fue, la muerte en su mejor traje, los dejó a todos en esa sala fría. Nadie dijo nada, sabían que era lo mejor, ella no necesitaba de sus palabras de falso aliento, ellos la entendían, solo quedaba dejarla pasar su dolor.

* * *

 **Muchachos, me alegra de volver con esta pequeña historia, me gustaría que me dieran su opinión sobre la historia y que tal vez así sus dudas hayan sido aclaradas, los quiero y espero que nos volvamos a leer pronto.**

 **Pd, sé que esta un poco alterada la historia, pero recuerden que al pasar los años, las historias tienen cambios.**


End file.
